Never Too Late
by Jatd4ever
Summary: What defines love? Some would say that there is a time and place, or a secret formula for the perfect romance, but that's not true in this case. It may sound absurd, but what if the only limits were the ones your heart set in place? A series of drabbles concerning a redheaded knight and her mentor. (Sir Theodore/Jane)
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**A series of drabbles about the Sir Theodore and a certain Redheaded knight. I know, their age difference is great but who said it defined who you love? Anyway, I love this pairing and thought it was about time someone wrote a few lovely fics for them, don't you agree?**

**Some of them were meant to be multi chapter stories but for one reason or another it just didn't work.**

**A few might sound a bit Oc but I had fun and I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Armor<strong>

"Dummy! Varlet! Donkey faced baboon!

As I took out my frustrations on dummy, I hardly noticed the audience I had "It takes many skills to be a knight Jane in addition to name calling that is"

"Oh, Sir Theodore"

"Practicing hard are you?"

"Yes, I was"

"Come with me Jane to the armory"

Walking into the armory, the walls were lined with a wide assortment of weapons. Handing me a rag, he said "Things haven't changed much has it Jane?"

"Even after my knighting? What about that responsibility you spoke of? I thought things were going to get exciting"

"I never said you didn't have to shine or polish"

Letting out a disappointed sigh, she asked "Where do I start?"

"At the beginning"

"Even the ones Sir Ivon invented?"

"Afraid so Jane"

While she worked up a good polish on one of the broad swords, Jane heard the familiar sound of Dragon crashing in the courtyard. The ground shook causing Jane to lose balance. The force from Dragons crash so great a disturbance, that it shook the swords out of place. "Watch out Jane!"

With no where to run, she prepared myself for the worst. Then, there was warmth. Looking up, it was Sir Theodore shielding her. He struggled to hold up the weight of the shields and swords that's fell on his body "Are you alright Jane?" he asked

"I'm fine, what about you Sir Theodore, are you alright?"

"This armor can withstand anything."

Droplets of blood fell upon her face which she knew weren't hers "But Sir you are bleeding"

Pushing the large shield out of the way, she was about to wipe away the blood which was trickling down his face, but he stopped her hand "Your new duty is to put everything back in place."

"But Sir"

"Is that clear?"

"But"

Grabbing the clean rag from her hands, she felt pained as she looked into his eyes. Never had Jane felt more grateful and thankful. His expression itself explained it all. He was in agony, he was bleeding, but most of all his sense of duty remained firm "Please do as I say Jane"

Taking him by the hand, she helped him to his feet "Yes Sir though only after I bring you to Smithy"

Supporting his body, he limped a little as I brought him to Smithy who stopped mid swing and took Sir Theodore to the privacy of the knights quarters to tend his wounds.

**Afternoon, Sir Theodore's Quarters**

"How are you doing Sir?"

"Very well actually. Dragon proved they our armory is not strong enough. If we were attacked at this moment we would have been in danger"

"Nevermind that Sir, is there anything I can get you?"

"No, it is alright"

"How long will you have to rest for?"

"I suppose it will be a few days"

"I am so sorry, if only it was me who got hurt"

Taking the she knights hand in his ungloved ones, he gave it a light squeeze "You are my knight Jane, it is my duty to protect you"

She felt overwhelmed, as though someone she cared about almost died "Oh Sir"

"Come now Jane, it is nothing to mourn if an old man dies, it is bound to happen someday"

"Do not say that, even if it is true do no say it. I want you to live forever, then you can always critique my skills"

"It is surprising to me that you would care this much Jane"

Kneeling close to the bed, she placed her ear over his heart "If I listen carefully I'll know that your heart is very stubborn and refuses to let go"

Chuckling lightly, she said softly "It certainly is heartwarming"

As she lifted her head, she took a moment to his face. Around his eyes and around his mouth were a few lines indicating age, yet he had very little grey hair. Twirling a strand on her finger, she teased "Do you dye your hair Sir? Or do you go natural"

"What do you think Jane?"

To some he would even be considered handsome. She liked the way his eyes wrinkled when he smiled, are the brightness of his eyes when he was amused. Before she knew it, he caught her staring. Jane was at awe at the deep blue of his eyes. Feeling a sense of warmth, care, thankful, and attraction, she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his in the warmest, softness kiss that could hardly be described except for words that soon forward followed in a whisper "I love you Sir Theodore"

He said nothing, but she knew from the way he held her hands over his chest that he felt the same. Sometimes the loudest moments are the quietest and the loveliest are the simplest.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Too Close<strong>

"Sir? What are you..."

"Jane, can you give me a hand? It seems I can not get up"

"Why must you always push yourself so hard?"

"I do not have time to rest Jane, after all without you on duty everyone is working double. Tell me Jane, what am I going to do with you?"

"I am sorry Sir, something's are out of my control"

Nuzzling close, the scruffle of his mustache tickled her skin. They snuggled in the warmth of cotton bedsheets, not wanting to get up for their daily duty. Jumping out of bed, she helped Theodore up. Handing him his boots, he sighed and began to pull them on. Jane took delight in watching since she had a secret boot fetish. "There is nothing lovelier then a man who knows how to put on a nice pair of boots"

"You are a peculiar girl Jane"

"It is lines like those said with those mustached lips that makes me wonder why you weren't a charmer."

"It never occurred to my before I suppose"

Brushing warm lips against his, she wrapped his coat around him "It is a bit brisk outside, but it would be a shame if they were to miss out on an important lesson"

"It is my duty Jane, no matter how much I rather be here"

Passing his hand over her belly, he smiled "The baby just kicked. It's a blessed thing is it not?"

"I'm ready for this thing to come out already"

Standing at the door, he looked back "When I come back you better be resting"

Flashing that defiant smile if hers at him, Jane asked "Is that an order Sir?"

Tapping her on the head lightly, he chuckled "It is more like a friendly suggestion"

Cupping his face, she smiled "Yes Sir, right away"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dinner Talk<strong>

"Say Jane, how does it feel eating at the royal dinner table?" Asked the king

"It feels a bit spacious, though I do not hate it"

"At least I won't have to deal with your elbows" teased Gunther

"Hey!"

Smacking Gunther's hand with his spoon, Sir Theodore scolded "You two, I thought you have put all that aside"

"Sometimes I cannot help but express myself in such a way " Said Gunther, obvious to everyone but Jane of his intentions.

"That is enough Gunther!"

Feeling the burn of his mentor, Gunther stopped his teasing and went back to eating.

Jane beamed a smile across the table at her mentor. He looked away, down at his bowl only to notice how her creamy white hands wrapped around her spoon as she ate.

It was difficult keeping the secret of an unrequited love, but he swore to himself to take it to the grave. Speaking of the weather and her findings in the kingdom over, or as she spoke about her day, the melodious flow of Jane's words sounded so sweet, that he feared his heart would grow fat.

Her presence around him became a confusing thing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chess and Letters<strong>

Walking through the halls, Jane crossed my path "Good day Jane"

"Good day Sir. I was just on my way to see you"

"Is that so?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your book on Dragon Law"

"I grant you permission"

Walking away, I was going to pass it off as nothing but I asked "Would you care to join me for chess later?"

"I must warn you I'm very competitive"

"All the better for a spirited game"

"Alright, I'll come over after dinner"

**After Dinner**

I took out my treasured Persian chess set, that I only used when foreign delegates wanted to play. Waiting at the table, I got surprised when Jane came from the balcony "I had Dragon drop me off"

She must have passed a tree since there was twigs and leaves in her hair. Picking up a hand mirror, I laughed "It seems to me as though you have a few, hitchhikers on you"

"Haha! I fell out of a tree while trying to catch the varlet who stole my jerky"

Pulling out the twigs, I laughed "What kind of thief was it?"

"It was a crow"

Taking a seat, we played chess and laughed at silly about how she bested Gunther and the jokes I've played on Sir Ivon.

After an hour or two of chess, Jane yawned "It's getting late, I have to go to bed"

"Jane"

"Yes Sir Theodore?"

"Watch yourself"

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you trust me Jane?"

"Yes"

"When the time comes whether in battle or in life, you must use your properly trained judgment to guide you"

"Thank you Sir, but is something wrong?"

"I'm just a bit tired that is all"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Goodnight Sir Theodore"

"Goodnight Jane"

Putting away the chess set, I noticed my book of Dragon law. I thought she might have forgotten, but as I picked up the book, a note fell out from its pages.

It read:

_"There is so much I'd like to say, but I'll start like this._

_You're one of the best persons I ever met. Although you were skeptical about my abilities, once we began training, you paid extra attention to me so that I would be strong. At times, I thought you were bullying me, or found my presence lowly, but I pushed those feelings aside. _

_There were times when, I disobeyed your orders or times that I greatly disappointed you. There were times when I thought I was done for, but then your hand reached out for me and saved me. I don't know what I would do without you._

_I'm so thankful that you take the time to continue to mentor me, since I feel there is so much more I still have to learn from you._

_It's hard to find the words that can truly express my gratitude, but I hope that you'll always and forever be my comrade, my mentor, but especially my friend._

_From Jane"_

As though a secret place in my heart was ripped open, my troubles came way as tears. It was one of the hardest nights I ever had

* * *

><p><span><strong>Copper<strong>

"Oh dear did the dummy beat you again?" Teased Gunther

"There us only one dummy in this yard and he never beats"

From his balcony, Sir Theodore scolded "Enough you two. Jane come see me immediately"

"Yes Sir"

**Sir Theodore's Quarters**

"Has it occurred to you that he aggravates you so that he can get your attention?"

"Yes, it has Sir"

"Then, explain to me why you allow it?"

"He has nothing else to do Sir, he is a bit pitiful is he not"

"Jane when a man, when a man loves a woman there is not telling of what he might do"

"I act the way I always do to keep things the same. I cannot respond to his advances, because I cannot lose a valued comrade of the king just so that I could live in the fairytale of world romance"

"A very wise decision indeed"

"And because if this choice, I believe it would be best if we..."

"I know where this going and I accept you choice"

"You understand don't you? It just seems it is not the right time, I haven't completed my training yet and I think it would be better to focus on my goal. It's not because I don't... Not because I don't.."

Patting the top of her head, he smiled weakly "I understand my little coppertop, I completely understand"

"I know things will never be like before, so I won't ask for such a thing. Instead, I'll move forward."

Holding his hand for the briefest of moments, she kissed it lightly "Thank you for all your hard work, I will always value this experience Sir"

"And I will always value you"

"The next time we see each other it will be strictly professional"

"You'll know where to find me when you feel ready for the challenge"

"Am I relieved of duty Sir?"

"Yes Jane, you are"

As she walked away, he sank into his chair feeling the weight of the situation sink in. Opening the small box on his desk, the glint of a golden ring sitting on velvet cushion seemed pointless now. He closed the small box, and hid it away, in hopes that someday it will see the light of day again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sneeze<strong>

"Is it really necessary to remain silent for night patrol? Jane asked

"Silence is key for concentration"

"Can I whisper?"

"As long as you don't wake anyone"

Passing the royal garden, a light breeze sent the pollen flying. "Ah"

Watching her mentor make a funny face, she asked "Are you going to sneeze?"

"Ah.. Ah... Ah"

Covering his nose, she stopped the sneeze "I got your nose Sir"

"Thank you Jane"

Finding it amusing, she did her best to hold in a laugh. Teasingly, she said "Weren't you just telling me about the importance of silence?"

Sir Theodore looked a bit embarrassed, he retorted "It was beyond my control Jane"

"Watch yourself Sir, or you'll wake everyone up"

Raising an eyebrow, he said sternly "Do you find it amusing Jane?"

It was that look of his that sent fear and respect into her. "Yes Sir, sorry Sir"

"You'll atone for it"

"And what will I have to do Sir?"

"You'll have the honor of polishing my swords, after we go on a picnic"

"Sir, what do you mean picnic?"

"We are to guard the royal family tomorrow"

"I see"

"You didn't think it was just going to be the two of us did you Jane?"

Part of her felt embarrassed since at times he had that way of teasing in his own way. Looking away, Jane was unsure "No...well..."

"I'm sure it would have been a bore for you if that was the case"

"Not at all Sir, I enjoy our discussions"

"In time you'll understand Jane that you should be careful what you wish for"

"What do you mean?"

Chuckling lightly to himself, they continued their patrol while Jane tried to understand her mentor and while Sir Theodore tried to control his amusement.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Battlements<strong>

After much tossing and turning, I decided to take a walk around the castle. As I walked along the battlements, I expected to see Gunther on duty but instead noticed Jane curled up asleep. "Jane, what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Sir Theodore?"

"Why are you not in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was patrolling but I must have fell asleep"

"And why are you here instead of Gunther?"

"I am not sure Sir"

"Nevermind, I will deal with him later. Well then get to bed"

Trying to get up, she yelped "My legs have gone numb"

"What am I going do to with you Jane?

Putting down his sword, I scooped her up gently "It would not do you any good if you fall ill"

"Sir Theodore this isn't necessary, I could have gotten up"

Her skin glowed under the moonlight, as though it were cream. Her arms wrapped around my neck made it difficult not to notice the closeness between us. A sideways glance was all it took for me to fall pray to her emerald eyes.

_When, when did Jane become a woman? I used to carry her all the time, but now she's not a child._

Of course there was no denying she was heavier then I remembered but not that much. Her warm breath was sweet, almost tantalizing "It is highly inappropriate to sleep on the battlements Jane. So I suggest you sleep in your own bed instead on the battlements" I scolded

"I am sorry Sir but not only for that but for for carrying me. I must be heavy, please you do not have to do this"

"Oh but I do Jane, this way you will remember the humiliation of being carried"

"The odd thing Sir, it is not so much humiliation but more like a comfort"

"How so Jane?"

"When I am in danger I know I can count on you will always to be there for me"

Stopping in front of her door, I put her down "Now go to bed"

"Thank you again Sir"

"It was..."

_It was a pleasure_

"It was nothing"

Looking up me quizzically, she said "Sometimes you have this look in your eyes Sir, as though you have something to say but then you will not say it"

"Something's are better left unsaid"

"Perhaps someday you will say it. Till then, I bid you good night. And thank you again Sir, I really appreciated it"

Walking away quickly, I hoped my smile was hidden by the darkness and my heart never to see the surface.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Age<strong>

"Sir, how old are you?"

"I have served in this kingdom for many years"

"Sir that doesn't really answer my question"

"And if I may ask, is there a reason for this line of questioning?"

"If it is all the same to you, do I have permission to speak freely?"

"Permission granted"

"I would like the opportunity to get to know you better"

"What is there to know Jane?"

"What I mean to say is that I like you Sir"

"Jane what are you speaking of?"

"I like you as a man Sir, you contain all the qualities I admire and I find you very attractive Sir"

"Jane, what you are confessing, is it true?"

"I swear on my knights honor"

"It is cruel to play with people's feelings Jane"

"I would never lie to you Sir, never ever"

"And tell me Jane, what is it that you planned on doing after telling me this news?"

"I'm not sorry if you feel insulted or embarrassed Sir, but I mean what I said."

Sir Theodore couldn't understand why a lovely girl like Jane would declare her honest feelings to him, but it warmed hours heart. However, he thought it would be unjust to reciprocate her feelings. Giving her a warm hug, he said "It was very brave of you Jane, and I admire your confidence greatly."

"Thank you Sir"

"But it would not be wise to waste your affections on a old man"

"I was happy to tell you Sir"

"Is this all have Jane?"

"Yes it is. I knew it would be this way, but I had to tell so so that I could get over you"

"That is very admirable"

"Thank you Sir, I'll be leaving then"

Letting her go, he held his stern face until she was out of sight. In truth, the aged knight loved her very much, and he was sure he could afford her any luxury she desired and even make her happy. Yet, he was too old and she was only just starting the best years of her life. Feeling pained and relieved, he declared his honest feelings to pen and paper. And burned it as soon as he finished, throwing away his feelings as well so he could move on too.


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**Most of these are a bit more sad. Hope you'll enjoy anyway**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Save a Dance For Me<strong>

From my balcony, I spotted a puff of red hair dance about. Counting her steps, Jane timed her rhythm, in tune with every step. Jane danced around using barrel hoops, clearly taking into account the advice I gave her earlier. A smile crept it's way on my face, as I watched Jane twirling and spinning about, her hair bouncing with her every movement.

Then with a bow, Jane pretended the practice dummy were her dance partner. Jane talked to it, asking it's permission. A curious thing she was, and rather amusing, there never was a dull moment with her. Her foot placement and posture looked incorrect, but mostly I wished it were I dancing alongside her.

Walking into the yard, I cleared my voice "I see you have taken my advice to a different level hmm"

"Oh! Sir Theodore, yes... Well, I got carried away"

"Apparently so"

"What are we doing for today's lesson?"

I chuckled, taking a wooden sword in hand "You are a capable knight, I doubt there is anything else I can teach you"

"Not at all Sir Theodore, there's so much I still need to learn from you"

_Not at all, it's you that taught me so much_

Such a precious life, to be cherished, to be cared for, is all I wished I could have done. Though, being her mentor, I did my best to hide my emotions. But I couldn't stop myself from teasing her "Is that so? And what may that be?"

"I would like to know what I am doing wrong with my footwork"

Touching her waist, it felt it was so small that I was sure her ribs could break with a rough caress. Adjusting her posture, I said "Straighten your back, good posture is essential"

I felt as though I was dealing with fire, touch it and I'll get burned. Touching her shoulders, my heart began racing "Relax you're shoulders Jane"

"Then?"

Any closer, and I would have been able to steal her lips. It must have been the perfume that teased me, or the amount of cider I had been drinking as of late, but I longed to hold her close, to inhale that sweet breath of hers. Dangerous is a good way to put it, but I pushed away those thoughts, took her hand and said "Practice with me"

"By dancing?"

"It strengthens your balance and agility which you will need when your in combat"

It was purely an excuse, nonetheless, we danced, combining martial arts and sword fighting while only using one hand. Adapting to the situation, we sparred in a dance like fashion. Using her sword, she aimed for my ribs but missed. For a moment I had forgotten my authority, challenging her "If I were the enemy you would have been overtaken by now"

Her eyes confident, teased me. Near my ear, she said "No man can over power me, I would like to see you try"

Something about her confidence, made my heart burn, she made me feel more alive. I understood why Gunther was so enamored with her. Making me all the more glad I tricked him so that he may be away.

Taking misstep, she fell. I helped her up too eagerly, prolonging the grip I had on her waist. She looked forlorn as to have lost was difficult. Patting her head, I asked "What troubles you my knight?"

Looking up at me with watery emerald eyes, she looked troubled. A lock of hair dared to block her vision, making me want to brush it away. I clenched my fists, trying to justify my thoughts _she's only your apprentice, that is all_

"Sir is there something on my face?"

_She's only your apprentice_

Staring her down, I got lost in her eyes. As if I were drunk or drugged, she had my full attention "No"

"Then why do you stare so intently Sir? Is there a bug?"

"There is only..."

_There is only me and you_

Her face was only inches away, every moment more dangerous then the last. Her eyes widened "Sir Theodore?"

_So lovely, for surely this is torture_

Dragons voice snapped me back to reality "Jane its time for patrol"

Letting go, I cleared my voice, composing myself "Good job Jane. I see the practice is paying off. You almost had the hang of it"

She beamed a smile "You are very light on your feet Sir, this was most entertaining"

_She hasn't the slightest idea what she's doing to me does she?_

My breath shallowed, I had only enough breath to say "Keep practicing"

Mounting Dragon, she waved "Next time sir"

_She's my apprentice, nothing more_

I repeated those words in my head, until I almost believed them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unrequited<strong>

"When you were young, did you ever wonder what you would do with you life?"

"Everyday I suppose"

"What about now? Is there something you still dream of accomplishing?"

Looking at the wide eyed, redheaded Knight, he coughed and said "It is not that important Jane"

"Why not?"

"Something's are better left unknown"

"Please"

"I would have had a family of my own"

"It is not too late"

"The one I love is in a place I cannot reach"

"Is she alive?"

"Very much so"

"Then what happened?"

"She would never feel the same"

"Anyone would like you Sir"

"Not everyone"

"Sir?"

"Nevermind"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Changed Feelings<strong>

My growing feelings were maddening, intense and frightening. My thoughts were unclear, hard to understand and strange. I pulled the hair on my scalp to break my chain of thought, to change the focus of my senses, to find stable ground. It needed to stop, my thoughts needed to stop before I went mad.

_If only I had not seen her that night, on the night of her knighting ceremony_

As time went on, when we passed each other in the halls, Jane would be delighted to see me while I looked for an excuse to leave.

Or during her study sessions, she would come over asking questions while I wished she stop taunting me with her vivacious beauty. I kept my distance, only watching as she read my books, or when she shined my swords. At times I allowed myself a little indulgence, sitting next to her to explain battles that happened long ago. Or sometimes I would ask her to play chess to allow me to examine her closely. I knew our age difference would do her no good, I knew it shouldn't happen so I kept my thoughts to myself.

Sometimes we would spar with each other, to hone our latest fighting moves. It only took the lightest of touch from her arm or hand to paralyze me. I would excuse myself, not wanting my thoughts to become known. I hid from her, tried to ignore her, but she would always be near.

Since then, I found it difficult to concentrate, my mind plagued with thoughts of her. I immersed myself in study, drinking more then my fair share if cider. I sparred with Gunther to change my focus, but I my eyes or ears always managed to find her. I assumed the strong emotions I had were the result of spending a lifetime without a companion.

Every day is more troubling then the last. I could no longer show fairness between all the knights, making them work harder then they needed to keep them out of my sight. But no matter the chore, she found time to ask me all sorts of questions or to talk.

Sometimes, while patrolling the grounds, I would pass by the throne room and see someone was already there. With concentration, she would stare at my portrait. According to my understanding, she didn't know it was me. Uncommon, incomparable, unique, every aspect of Jane, her qualities as a woman, I longed for her kindness.

Throughout the years, she passed many trials, became stronger and accomplished her goal. For many years, I mentored Jane, being fond of her as though she are my own daughter. We spent many hours studying, working alongside each other, and fighting opponents together. I had the best of hopes for her, and I was proud how she had grown.

I thought she would be a child forever, but in a blink of an eye it all changed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Goodbye<strong>

In the dim light of my candle, I looked in the mirror, noticing my hair had gotten too long. Interrupting her footwork practice, I asked "Can you cut my hair Jane?"

"Alright"

It should have been nothing, I should have felt nothing, but my admiration for Jane changed before I had time to breathe. When was it that she lost impertinent nature, when did her hair grows so long, when did she become so beautiful, I was not sure of any of it anymore.

By the time she found scissors, the sun had risen lighting up the room "Sorry I took so long, they were hidden"

Taking a seat near the window, I listened to her footsteps. I indulged a little when I had her cut my hair, savoring each breath, each moment. Her fingers ran through my hair, seeking long stands to cut "You have really nice hair for your age"

"Cut it as you see fit"

My hair fell on the floor, more free then my heart can allow. Her voice lightly hummed my favorite tune, tickled my ears. I listened intently, careful not to miss a note. The rhythm of the scissors was beautiful, a tune I badly wished would stop yet continue. Her perfume, was hypnotic, suffocating, teasing me each time she moved her hair. When it was all over, she asked "How was that Sir? Will you need anything else?"

She beamed a smile at me, waiting for my response. It really was a beautiful how the room seemed more full with her around. I quickly dismissed the thought, and thanked her "You have done well. You may go"

"Sir, is something the matter?"

_And when she shows her concern, my mind runs wild_

Looking away from her, I lied "I have things to do Jane, if you'll excuse me"

"Alright Sir, I'll be leaving then"

I glanced at the bottle of cider near my beside, thinking a drink would not hurt. I wanted to be numb, to make my maddening thoughts of her disappear. I drank one, two, then three bottles. As I reached for a fourth bottle a hand grasped my wrist "What are you doing to yourself Sir? I know that you have been drinking heavily as of late but it isn't good for you. Please stop this, I wish for you to be well. Promise you wont do this anymore, I care about you Sir. If there is anything I can help with then just say so"

"What do you know of my troubles?"

_What do you know of my heart?_

"We are comrades, we help one another"

I knew I was drunk, but I did not want to admit it "I am fine, just celebrating a new haircut"

Sitting me down, she took the bottle "Why? Does your heart ail you?"

"Most painfully it does"

"What do you need? Should I get Smithy?"

Her concern for me was breathtaking, I longed to tell her my sincere inclinations, but my mind yelled at me with a warning. I needed her to leave, to not worry about me. Handing her the bottle, I pulled her hand away "I promise, no more drinking"

"This is for your own good Sir Theodore"

"Thank you Jane, you have really made me proud"

"I'll let you rest then"

"Tell Smithy to come see me at once"

"Yes Sir"

A few minutes later the blacksmith came "You wanted to see me Sir?"

"I have found no reason to believe you are a gossip or contemptible person"

"Thank you Sir, is there something you needed?"

"How serious is my current condition?"

"Well, your heart beat has been irregular as of late, though I believe it best if you cut out drinking and heavy eating it should heal itself in time"

"Blacksmith, I am an old man, time is too much of a luxury to hope for. I do not believe I have time, I...I think there is more then just a irregular heart condition"

"What do you mean Sir?"

"What I am trying to say is, that if there was ever a cause for concern, it would be the fact that I have fallen in love with her terribly"

Joining me on my balcony, he said "You are speaking of Jane?"

"I have no idea what to do with myself, I cannot stop these plaguing thoughts of mine. Tell me, does it make me a perverse person? I did not mean to allow my thoughts to drift in such a manner. And for all these years it never was my intention to guide her, to mentor her, just to be given to me in marriage. I am her mentor, she is my apprentice, and I...I am no more then that."

"If I may speak freely, you are none of those things. If you are in love Sir why have you not told her?"

"It is not strange?"

"To fall in love? No. And with Jane of all people, it is almost impossible not to"

"No matter the numerous times I ran the scenario through my head, it would not work. I am too late, I was late before I even started. It seems it would only work in a ballad"

"You have to take it easy Sir or your heart might give up"

"I am well aware, so that is why I thought it best if I left"

"Should I prepare your horse?"

"No need, I'll do it myself"

"It was a pleasure to be under your care,"

"Likewise"

When he left, I began to pack away my possessions.

I touched my lips, wondering why I didn't seek a wife in my youth. At my age thoughts of love, affection, and warmth were the furthest thing from my mind. Yet, when I saw her, a wave of pleasant feeling coursed through me, making me forget my troubles. Never had I held a spark or had anyone ignite the fire of love, except when she was near.

It took most of the may to pack but when I did, I informed the king of my decision to leave. I couldn't face her anymore, it was just too painful. It was evening by the time I reached the stables. I had my last sack on hand, ready to get going. Holding the reigns of my horse, a warm voice called out to me "Sir Theodore you cannot leave"

"It's time for me to move on Jane"

"But what about the king and queen?"

"You, Gunther, and Sir Ivon will do alright without me"

"But comrades stick together to the end. There are still many things I don't know about you"

"They're better left unknown"

"Please Sir, what are we going to do without you?"

"Keep on living, goodbye Jane"

"Have I made you angry Sir? You haven't looked me in the eyes lately and you've been avoiding me"

"Jane, the fault is all mine"

"Then tell me why you're leaving? I'll do anything"

"Jane, you shouldn't say such things. You have no idea of what I've been going through!"

"Please tell me"

"It would be better not knowing, it will make matters worse"

Taking hold of his hand, she pleaded "Please don't go"

_How have I come to this?_

"Would you grant me permission for one request Jane?"

"Yes Sir, whatever you wish"

I cupped her face, staring into her large watery, emerald eyes "I'm sorry Jane. You've done nothing to anger me, you've only been yourself, and it bothers me. I think so dearly of you that it makes it difficult to be around you. I feel like I'm suffocating when I'm around you. You intoxicate me, with your presence. You're lovelier then all the diamonds and gold in a greedy man's purse. I've become greedy Jane, I have become selfish, there is something I want but I know I cannot have. Do you know what you have done to me? If ballads and words create harmony that cannot be defined by our interpretation, then you search for its source. You changed me Jane"

"Sir you're too kind, I don't deserve such praise"

Letting go of her face, I walk around behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist "What is going on Sir Theodore? You're acting peculiar"

"My dear, it isn't praise, it's honesty. Is there someone you are fond of? I can tell you for a fact that I have never met anyone like you, and I doubt I ever will. If I had another lifetime, I would spend it trying to catch up to you."

"Do you... Do you harbor feelings for me?"

"If I swam in a sea of stars, I would always be searching for the fire in your eyes. If foolish things like a hearts inclination gave way to truth, I fear that you would run the other way. Song birds are not a melodious thing as long as you live, breathe, and speak. You grew up to fast Jane, I did not even get to breathe yet you took my breath away. I have given you no reason to find me appealing, even for my own sake."

"Sir Theodore"

"Call me Theodore"

"Theodore.. I...I...I do not understand"

"Like I said, you have done nothing but be honest to yourself. I do not blame you, the fault is all mine. I could not help myself, you were always there no matter what I did. You are so beautiful Jane, I would gladly become a slave or a servant if it meant gaining your favor. I treasure you, I care for you Jane, more than all my swords, words, and life."

"I have never heard such kind words"

Giving her a tight squeeze, I confess "I love you Jane, I hope one day someone will prove to deserve you."

"What?"

Letting go of her, I said regretfully "I cannot let my love for you restrain you. My age proves to be my downfall. I see in you the potential to be the greatest knight that ever lived, I love you Jane, more then you will ever know"

Passing my fingers over her lips, their warm and plump. Her eyes gave way to tears "Why?" she asked

"How is it that I become weak when I am with you? You are so sweet that I am afraid of my heart rotting away. But I am willing for my heart to stop, if it meant I could love you for a moment"

"What is your request Sir?"

"To love you for a moment"

Closing the distance between us, I kissed her, showing how I sincerely felt. Words could not describe the magnitude of how much I longed that she felt the same. I doubted she knew of anything of romance or of kissing, but I acted in accordance to her naivete. Her tears wet my cheeks, causing me to start to cry. Parting from her, she still cried "Why are you crying my dear?"

"I...I don't know, it just seems natural"

Wiping away her tears, I smiled "Do not waste your tears in an old man, I do not deserve them"

"Why are you crying Theodore?"

"I am so happy and forlorn, I must have gone mad"

"I will not let you leave"

Handing her a gift. "I want you to keep it, it was given to me by the prince of Persia."

Removing the wrapping, it revealed a golden falcon brooch "This is too precious, I cannot take this"

Covering her hands, I said "There is so much I wish I could have done, but I hope you will accept this. I need to go Jane"

"If you love me, then why did you not say so? We could have talked this out"

"If I cannot have you, then I will not stay around to see who will. I am not as merciful as you think I am "

"Sir please, I want you to stay. There is so much I need to learn from you"

"My heart is not strong enough to face this trial Jane, I cannot bare these maddening feelings of mine if you are around"

"I love you Sir, you have been like a father to me. I have the greatest respect for you, and I do wish that I could help you be happy. I did not know I brought you such torment. If I was older, I would have gladly taken you as my husband. In a different time or place, I am sure I could, but what you ask I cannot give"

"Then let me go"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"That is an answer you know I cannot give"

"If you leave I'll hate you, I'll hate you so much"

"I would prefer if you forget what it was that was so good about me"

"Why?"

Patting her head, I smiled "Because I am happiest when you are happy. I will never forget you Jane"

I didn't look back, for I knew my heart would waver.

I because being around her was too painful, it was the last act of kindness I could give. Iowed it to her, it owed it too my genuine love for her that she needed freedom, not ridicule. I had to save her from myself because I no longer thought I could treat her fairly. I rode off in the night, with one place in mind. It was not long till I reached Dragons cave. He woke with a casual yawn "Whatcha doing here Theo? Did you bring me that carrot cake?"

"I have come to say goodbye"

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that is far away from here"

"Does this have anything to do with Jane? Does she know?"

"No, it is about me"

"Why did you not tell her you love her?"

"I did, but I let her go"

"Why was she not good enough?"

"No, I was not good enough. I am too old Dragon, no matter how much I wish it to be so, I cannot make her love me"

"So what do you want from me?"

"I need you to destroy me"

"Why?"

"Because I hurt Jane"

"You what? How dare you! I always knew you were a big pain in the scales"

"I want you to destroy me"

"And Jane? What about her?"

"Never tell her"

"Just so you know Theo, I know you did not mean to. I forgive you Theo, because I heard what really happened"

"I can never go back"

"I know Theo, I know. Close your eyes, it will only hurt for a second"

Feeling the heat of his flame, I opened my eyes. The last thing I saw was his flame and then everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me not how you feel about this drabbles, hopefully you liked at least one of them.<strong>


End file.
